Simple As Snowflakes
by CommonKnowledge
Summary: Christmas AU. Snowflakes seem so simple at a distance but upon closer inspection one finds out how truly complicated they are. This is the perfect summary for Kimiko's life when a game of Secret Santa turns her world around. RAIKIM enjoy
1. Chapter 1

As promised in chapter six of "Ever the Same" my Christmas AU RaiKim story. I can't resist. I feel like there is more to say but hopefully the story will cover everything. If I think of anything else I'll throw it in as an end note. So enjoy and of course Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Dear Poppa-_

_Everyone is waiting for me to go to lunch so I've only got a minute to write you a quick note. Of course I want to come home for Winter Holidays! Why do you even ask? Just a reminder that finals are done on the 22nd so I can fly out that evening. I hope all is good with you and the company. Things are so busy here, I'm sorry I haven't called recently. We need to catch up but Keiko is calling so I have to go. Love you,_

_-Kimiko_

"Come on Kimiko," Keiko, Kimiko's best girlfriend and roommate urged from the doorway. "I'm staving."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Kimiko said clicking a few buttons and sending the message to her father.

"Rai's going to be angry," Keiko said in a sing song voice as Kimiko pulled on her black pea-coat.

"Rai can deal," Kimiko said stepping out into the hall of her dormitory and locked the door behind her. Kimiko looked over at Keiko as they started walking and noticed a goofy smile on her face. "What are you smiling about?" Kimiko asked almost too afraid to ask.

"You like him now that you can't have him," Keiko said pointing a finger in Kimiko's direction and then prepared for the explosion that usually came when Keiko hit a sore spot. When none came Keiko got concerned and immediately turned to study Kimiko's face and for a second was able to she the girl's unguarded expression. The hurt and sad expression that had been spread over Kimiko's face was quickly replaced by one of controlled frustration when she realized she was being watched.

"I-do-not-like-Raimundo," Kimiko said in a controlled voice while bunching her fists at her side. Keiko giggled again to cover up her own nervousness. The two girls had been best friends since their freshman year when Keiko started attending the exclusive C.F Mercer Academy in the heart of Manhattan. Kimiko had been at the school as a boarder student since the seventh grade and all previous years but had lived with her father off campus. When her father made the decision to move back to Tokyo Kimiko had stayed behind. Keiko knew that Kimiko missed her father often; he was the only biological family she had left after her mother died. Kimiko's mother was the reason Kimiko's father moved with his four year old daughter to New York City in the first place and although Kimiko was fluent in both Japanese and English Keiko knew that Kimiko considered New York home over Tokyo.

"Yeah right," Keiko said as the two entered the elevator, "but your timing sucks since he'd going out with that day student Dyris."

"For the last time I don't like Raimundo!" Kimiko yelled this time. She needed to convince Keiko to drop this before they met the guys in the lobby only a few floors away. Kimiko had been going to Mercer her whole life and as a boarder student for the last five and a half years. She knew every twist and turn of every building as well as the way rumors liked to fly around so easily. Even if Keiko was joking, which Kimiko knew she was, it was still too risky to let that rumor run rampant. Why? Because it was true. Kimiko liked Raimundo but had gotten over that at the start of the year, not because she stopped liking him but because it was what was best.

"Well it's a good thing that you don't like Raimundo then," Keiko said suddenly changing the conversation's direction which was never a good thing when it came to Keiko. Kimiko knew that Keiko wasn't dumb by any means and had been directing the conversation from the start. Usually Kimiko could catch herself before being caught in this trap but her mind was swimming with thoughts of her father and Raimundo.

"Where is this going?" Kimiko asked with a good natured roll of her eyes.

"I heard," Keiko started but stopped when the doors dinged open on the first floor and let on some freshman. "I heard," she started again in a softer voice, "that Chase Young likes you."

"The senior with the long hair and always has at least some piece of black on?" Kimiko asked playing dumb. Of course she knew who Chase Young was. He was the president of the senior class and one of the most popular guys in school. Apparently girls went for the dark and mysterious thing. What was so appealing about him Kimiko didn't get.

"Don't act like you don't know who he is," Keiko said as they stepped off the elevator, "I see him talking to you all the time in the hallways when you're alone. He complimented you on your perfume the other day."

"Who is smelling you?" Raimundo asked in a voice that Kimiko didn't really recognize and she knew every voice of Raimundo. Keiko and Kimiko had been walking up to where their guy friends waited in the lobby when Keiko had made the perfume comment.

"Eloquently put Raimundo," Keiko said sarcastically. "And for your information Chase Young complemented Kimiko on her perfume the other day."

"Weird," Rai said in a low voice.

"Yeah, yeah that's all fine and good," another friend named Clay from Texas said, "but I'm starving. Can we get going?"

"I agree with Clay," the smallest of the group of six said, "my stomach is most empty as well."

"Omi are you ever going to stop talking like a play write?" Jermaine asked. Jermaine was the only out of Kimiko's "group" who wasn't a boarder student. He'd started Mercer Academy as a sophomore last year and somehow a relationship between him and Omi had formed and of course Kimiko and the others had befriended him through Omi. Kimiko observed her friends as they filed out in front of her toward the door. There was Keiko who'd been her roommate since freshman year and had transferred from a school in Kyoto after her father's job sent her family to the states. Clay Bailey had also started freshman year, coming from Texas on his own after being accepted on a full academic scholarship. That was all the tall Texan ever said about getting in Mercer but it seemed part of the reason he got in was because he was quite the poet, though he'd never admit it. Omi was three years younger then everyone else but only a grade behind the others. Some teachers called him a genius, apparently his IQ was in the three digits when last tested three years ago, but the young boy had very little common sense. He was gullible and trusted everyone which were not two qualities you wanted when living in New York City. Kimiko then looked over at Raimundo who was walking next to her. He seemed to feel her eyes on him and turned to look at her with a smile.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as a blast of cold winter air greeted them as they walked out of the door.

"Nothing really," Kimiko said with a shrug, "just thinking."

"That's dangerous you know," Rai said with a smile as they navigated their way through the crowd. The other four were already power walking fast, lead by the obviously hungry Clay, and were leaving Kimiko and Rai behind. It was a normal occurrence so no one paid the two any mind. It was a Saturday afternoon, just a two weeks before Christmas and the city seemed to be overflowing with red, green, and white. There had been a few light snowfalls but so far nothing had stuck.

'That's a shame,' Kimiko thought, 'I like the city when it's covered in snow.'

"I wish it would snow," Rai said a minute later as if reading her mind.

"I was just thinking that," Kimiko said with a smile watching and waiting the traffic light across the street to change. Normally Kimiko would be much more aware of her surroundings but with Raimundo around she felt safe. Her eyes fell on Keiko and the others already across the street and heading toward a normal hang out for the group. It was a diner that Raimundo had introduced to Kimiko to early in their seventh year. It was a special place for Kimiko but she didn't mind sharing it with the others. Kimiko glanced over at Rai again but this time he didn't catch her peeking. That was fine for Kimiko. She liked being able to observe him uninterrupted from time to time.

Kimiko had started in kindergarten at Mercer Academy and although she'd had friends it wasn't until she met Raimundo in the fifth grade that she could say she was really had any sort of meaningful friendships. To this day she had no idea what had drawn her to the new boy in class but she had been and was always glad for it. Raimundo had come to Mercer when his family moved to New York City for a job his father was working on. The school wasn't exactly in the Pedrosa family budget but Raimundo got in a scholarship for a story he'd written while his siblings attended public school. Mercer was a good judge of early talent it seemed as Rai continued to write to this day and also lead the school soccer team to multiple championships. When his father's job was cut short and the family got ready to head back to Rio the school had offered Raimundo a free ride in school, wanting to keep the talented boy in their ranks. Raimundo hadn't wanted to stay and had been distraught when his parents insisted he stayed.

That was in the fifth grade and Raimundo and Kimiko's relationship had excelled to another level. Like Kimiko Raimundo had other friends at school but Kimiko was his best friend by far and he spent as much time at Kimiko's penthouse as he did in his dorm room. When, in the seventh grade, Kimiko's father decided to move back to Tokyo Kimiko had made the difficult decision to stay behind in New York and live full time at school. Neither would come out and say it but a good part of the reason, if not the only reason was for Raimundo. No one else ever knew that when Kimiko's father had left and Raimundo stood with the girl on the curb watching him out of sight Raimundo had kissed Kimiko on the cheek. It was enough thanks that Kimiko needed for staying behind and neither had brought it up again. Kimiko often wondered if Raimundo even remembered the incident.

A gentle elbow poke from Rai to her arm woke Kimiko from her thoughts and the two crossed the street silently. They walked together and Rai opened the door for Kimiko before following her in.

"No Dyris today?" Kimiko asked Raimundo as they located the table with their friends.

"Nah, she's out Christmas shopping with her mom and sisters today," Raimundo said as they sat down. Seats across from one another at the table had been left open for the two and they took them automatically.

"Shopping?" Keiko asked hearing Raimundo as he sat down.

"Do you have radar for that word or something?" Jermain asked Keiko whom he sat across from.

"Yes," Keiko said without missing a beat, "and that reminds me do you guys want to do Secret Snowflake this year?" Everyone looked oddly at Keiko and then amongst themselves.

"Secret Snowflakes?" Clay asked a little wary. "Don't you mean Secret Santa?"

"No I mean Secret Snowflakes. It's more politically correct then Secret Santa, I mean not everyone celebrates Christmas but they still might want to be a part of the festivities."

"Who doesn't love Santa?" Rai asked studying his menu even though he had it memorized.

"Whatever, the name doesn't matter," Keiko said with a wave of her hand, "do you want to do it or not?"

"Explain this Secret Santa Snowflake concept to me," Omi asked.

"You know what it is Omi," Kimiko assured him but the dumbfounded look of the boy made her think otherwise. "It's when everyone draws a name out of a hat and you have to get a present for just that person and you're not allowed to tell anyone else who it is."

"Why?" Omi asked.

"That's just the way the game is played Omi," Jermaine told him.

"Oh so it is a competition?" Omi asked looking eager.

"No it's not that kind of game. Just a fun way t exchange gifts," Clay said and then folded his arms and looked determined, "but I ain't calling it Secret Snowflake."

"Chill cowboy," Keiko said, "it was just a suggestion."

"Well I'm in," Kimiko told Keiko and the other girl sent back a grateful smile.

"Me too," Rai said and the others quickly agree. At that point a waitress came over and took the kids orders.

"Should we invite anyone else?" Keiko asked before taking a sip of her soda.

"Like who?" Raimundo asked.

"Umm I don't know," Keiko mused and Kimiko knew where this was heading so decided to intervene.

"What about that Jack Spicer kid, he lives on your floor right?" Kimiko asked looking at Rai. "You're friends with him aren't you?"

"Friend is a funny word," Rai mused.

"We'll add him," Keiko said. "Do you have a pen or any paper Kimiko?" Kimiko dug into her purse and pulled out a pad of post its and a pen then handed them off to Keiko.

"So that's the six of us and Spicer," Keiko said as she wrote down everyone's names. "Anyone else?" she asked looking around the table.

"Aren't you friends with Ashley?" Omi asked in a dreamy voice. Everyone rolled their eyes knowing of Omi's crush on the cat obsessed girl.

"I guess we could invite her," Keiko said reluctantly adding the girl's name to the list despite the fact that the two didn't really get along at all.

"Now that's the Christmas spirit," Raimundo said quietly enough for only Kimiko to hear. Kimiko stifled a giggled and ignored the glances from the rest of her friends. She wasn't stupid; she knew that her friends knew about her still living crush on Rai. After Raimundo stared going out with Dryris at the beginning of the year they had all been consistently asking if she was ok. Luckily after she'd exploded at them in the library they'd laid off. Every so often one would still ask if she was doing alright and Kimiko would answer with a tired 'I'm fine'.

The truth was that Kimiko thought that she was a horrible fit for Raimundo. There had to be someone out there better than her for Raimundo. She might not believe that it was Dyris but at least he was dating and trying to find the perfect girl for him. Kimiko glanced up and watched him laughing at something that Omi had said. 'Yeah,' she thought sadly, 'there is someone perfect out there for him. Someone even tempered, gentle, and beautiful.'

Kimiko wiped these thoughts from her mind and joined in the conversation the others were having.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So we've got you, me, Jermaine, Omi, Clay, Raimundo, Dyris, Jack, Ashley, and Chase Young," Keiko repeated later that night in the girls' shared room.

"I still think your crazy about the Chase thing," Kimiko said pulling down the covers of her bed.

"Why? Because you secretly like him like he likes you?" Keiko teased.

"Come on Keiko," Kimiko slightly pleaded, "you know I don't like Chase so can you please drop it?"

"Fine, fine, fine," Keiko said pulling the covers down on her own bed. "But he does like you so he'll defiantly come to the party."

"That's fine but I don't like him," Kimiko told Keiko for what felt like the millionth time that day. "What's with you anyway? You're chipper even for you."

"I'm excited for break," Keiko said stretching her arms over her head and sinking into her pillows. "I've been talking to that kid I used to so to school with a lot lately and we're going to meet up when I'm home in Kyoto."

"Good for you Keiko," Kimiko said genuinely happy for her friend.

"We need to find you a guy, that isn't Chase Young," she added as an afterthought.

"I'm not looking to date anyone right now," Kimiko said with an indifferent shrug.

"Just say the word and I bet half the guys in the high school would be all over you," Keiko said smiling widely.

"Hmm," Kimiko muttered indifferently as she buried her face into the pillow signaling the end of the conversation. She heard Keiko reach over she shut the light out a minute late and Kimiko was grateful. 'Why does everyone think we all should have boyfriends and girlfriends?' Kimiko wondered to herself. 'I wouldn't mind having one but there's only one I have in mind and I'd be no good for him. I can't even really understand how we work out as friends but I'm glad we did.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Even though the next morning was Sunday Kimiko woke at an early hour. She always did, it was just a part of her makeup for some reason and she stopped fighting it long ago. Unlike her peers Kimiko just couldn't manage to sleep the large amount of hours everyone else did. Kimiko moved silently over to her computer, so not to wake Keiko and frowned when she noticed that the internet was down.

'No fun to be had there,' Kimiko thought with a frown picking up her cell phone. There were no missed calls or new messages, another bore. 'Maybe I convince Rai to go for a run with me,' Kimiko thought punching a text message into the phone. Kimiko knew that Raimundo didn't like going running with him, not because she slowed him down, but because she was a distraction. Kimiko usually tried to talk or would get distracted by something and the run would get cut short. Rai was and early riser so she didn't feel guilt when she finished and sent the message. Clay, Rai's roommate, could sleep through anything so Kimiko didn't worry about waking him. Kimiko put her phone on vibrate and changed into running clothes, no use in showering if she was just going to get sweaty.

Her phone suddenly buzzed and Kimiko quickly grabbed it to silence it. Keiko mumbled something and shifted under the covers but didn't wake up. Kimiko sighed gratefully and read Rai's message. It told her to meet in the lounge in ten minutes. The girls' dorm and guys' dorm were separate buildings connected by a small two story building that held a large common room for students to meet in after hours when they were confined to their dorm. On weeknights students were suppose to be in their dorms no later then eight unless there was a special, pre-approved reason to be out and on weekends it was later depending on your grade so the common room was a popular place. This time of the morning though it would be empty.

Kimiko wrote down a quick note to Keiko though she doubted the other girl would be up before Kimiko got back. Grabbing her keys and pulling on a sweat shirt Kimiko quickly and silently left the room, not wanting to keep Rai waiting. In the common room Raimundo waited patiently for Kimiko to join him. He didn't normally run with anyone except for members of the soccer team but Kimiko he made an exception. He felt bad because he felt like he hadn't been spending enough time with her. Classes, school work, soccer practice, and Dryris took up most of his time lately. He was thinking back to how nice yesterday was hanging out with his close friends when he heard the door to the girls' building open up. Rai turned and saw normal Kimiko but for some reason he felt like something about her was different. She was dressed black spandex pants that reached about mid-calf and a shirt poked out from underneath a zipper sweat shirt- nothing special there. Her hair was up in her favorite and most common style, two ponytails- again nothing special there. Rai studied her face, devoid of makeup. So what was going on with her?

"You ok Rai?" Kimiko asked tilting her head to the side as she stood in front of him. Rai jumped slightly, not noticing before that she had moved over to him.

"Fine," Rai lied, "just still a little sleepy."

"I didn't wake you up did I?" Kimiko asked concerned. The truth that Raimundo was still asleep when Kimiko had texted him but he was eager to spend time with her so he'd dragged himself out of bed.

"Nope," Rai assured her lying again. "Did you stretch?"

"Enough," Kimiko said with a shrug.

"Then lets get going," Rai said leading the way out of the common room and out onto the New York streets. On a good day like that morning seemed to be turning into Central Park was less then a fifteen minute walk from the school dorms. Parks were actually more plentiful in New York City but both Rai and Kimiko enjoyed the size and activity of Central Park then one of the smaller ones.

"Smaller space, bigger crowds," Raimundo had reasoned one day and Kimiko had to agree.

"Want to get breakfast after this?" Kimiko asked as they started their walk to the park.

"Wish I could but I promised that I'd meet Dryris for brunch later and I don't want to ruin my appetite," Rai said missing the twing that flashed on Kimiko's face at his response.

"I forgot you do that every Sunday," Kimiko said lamely. She hadn't forgotten but was hoping that maybe Dryris wouldn't come into the city this Sunday. Dryris commuted everyday from Jersey for school and almost always spent at least one day of the weekend with Raimundo in the city. How she managed it since she didn't take the train Kimiko couldn't begin to fathom but she did, much to Kimiko's annoyance. A rumor had been circulating around school that had gotten back to Kimiko that Dyris had told Kimiko to stay away from Kimiko. Kimiko had no doubt it was true. Dyris, a west coast heiress hadn't started at Mercer until she and her mother moved to Jersey after a nasty divorce around February last year. She'd become queen of not only the grade but of the entire high school in a matter of weeks. Like Chase Young there was an appeal about Dyris that Kimiko could not grasp.

Whatever Dyris did would have been fine with Kimiko but then the tall, thin, auburn haired beauty had set her sights on Raimundo. It wasn't an unreasonable connection. Raimundo was one of the most popular guys in the high school and was defiantly number one in the grade. Good academically, good in sports, and an all around nice guy. In truth Dryis was the perfect compliment to Raimundo but that didn't mean Kimiko needed to like her.

"Kimiko? Kimiko? Kim-i-ko?" Rai asked waving his hand in front of Kimiko's face.

"Oh, sorry Rai," Kimiko apologized.

"What's with you spacing out all the time?"

"I do not space out all the time," Kimiko said grumpily, "I'm just thinking."

"About?" Rai pressed.

"You," Kimiko admitted as they crossed the street. When Rai didn't respond Kimiko continued. "I haven't really gotten to talk or spend time with you in what feels like forever."

"But Kim we spend time together all the time," Rai said surprised but knew everything Kimiko was saying was true.

"Hanging out with the others like at lunch yesterday is fun but its not like in grade school or middle school. Even Jr. High."

"Things were a lot different back then," Rai mused.

"Yeah," Kimiko agreed. The two continued on into the park and selected a path.

"Just a short run," Rai said doing some last minute stretches, "I've got to be ready to meet Dyris at 8:30." Kimiko made and agreeable noise in her throat and checked her watch. Rai watched her do so. "Isn't that the watch a give you for your birthday last year?"

"Yup," Kimiko told him pulling her sleeve back to cover it. Rai observed this with a frown.

"Kimiko are you," Rai started but she already sprinted off.

"Let's go Rai!" she called back. "You're the one on a time schedule!"  
"…ok?" Rai finished his earlier question and then chased after her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You are insane," a sleep rumpled Keiko told Kimiko when she entered her room after showering off the sweat and dirt she'd accumulated on the run.

"Yes I am," Kimiko agreed with a tiny shiver. She'd caught a chill while on the run and wasn't enjoying it.

"You ok?" Keiko asked noting the shiver.

"WOULD EVERYONE STOP ASKING IF I'M OK!" Kimiko yelled back surprising both her and Keiko.

"What?" Keiko asked in a quite voice. She was afraid to even move. Sure Kimiko lost her temper a lot but this was something new. Kimiko meanwhile was staring at Keiko as surprised as Keiko was at her outburst. Kimiko slapped a hand over her hand in surprise and slowly sank to her knees, realizing she was crying. Kimiko Tohomiko did not cry. "Kimiko!" Keiko gasped in surprise leaping out her bed and rushing to her friend's aid. "What's wrong Kimiko? Are you hurt? Should I call someone?" Kimiko shook her head no in response to Keiko's questions, hand still to her mouth trying to stem the flow of tears consistently pouring from her eyes.

"Kimiko," Keiko breathed out unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry Keiko," Kimiko finally managed out an apology but Keiko was already shaking her head in response.

"Nothing to be sorry about," Keiko assured her and urged Kimiko off the floor and onto her bed. "Now," she continued when both were settled, "what is going on?"

"Nothing really, I'm just a little tired after my run," Kimiko try to lie but knew that Keiko wasn't buying it.

"That's not it," Keiko argued. "You don't have to tell me but I don't want you to be hurting either. Let me help you if I can."

"Shame shit different day," Kimiko said in a quite voice that Keiko almost didn't catch.

"It's Rai again isn't it?" Keiko asked and when Kimiko didn't disagree Keiko continued. "I'm sorry about teasing you lately about him but I thought it would help. You seemed to be doing well around him lately. I thought it would lighten the mood."

"It's not you Keiko," Kimiko assured her, "its just that when anyone asks me if I'm ok it kinda sends me over the edge you know?"

"Why does it?" Keiko asked. That question caught Kimiko by surprise.

"Because I really am ok, really. I'm over whatever little crush I might have had," Kimiko said meeting Keiko unwaveringly in the eye.

'Yeah right,' Keiko thought to herself but didn't want to push it.

"Besides," Kimiko continued, "I'm all wrong for Rai. It's a miracle we're even good friends."

"Now that just isn't true!" Keiko argued.

"I don't really wanna go there Keiko," Kimiko quickly cut the girl off and Keiko sighed in defeat.

"Fine," Keiko said. "Can I at least rip on Dryis?" Kimiko laughed at that and Keiko immediately felt better knowing Kimiko was laughing. She knew that Kimiko was far from ok on the Rai-Dyris situation but little steps seemed to be the best way to deal with it at the moment.

"Yeah, just not in front of Rai," Kimiko consented.

"I'll try to hold back," Keiko said with a smile.

"Thank you Keiko," Kimiko said hugging her roommate who returned the hug.

"No problem, any time. Now," Keiko said pulling back from the hug and rubbing her hands looking devilish, "let's play with your hair!" Kimiko smiled and looked in the mirror behind her to study the plain black locks that had grown nearly to her shoulder blades.

"With all the final papers and projects due lately I've barely had time to style it let alone dye it," Kimiko said getting off the bed and picking up a brush.

"Well next week's classes are going to all review, then finals week so you've got time! Let's do something fun," Keiko said jumping over to her side of the room and started pulling things out of her drawers. "I'm thinking festive is the way to go," she said inspecting a bottle.

"Sounds good to me."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Tohomiko," came a deep voice from behind Kimiko as she stood at her locker. Kimiko spun around and came face to face with Chase Young.

"Oh hey Chase," Kimiko said actually happy to see him. Keiko had been pestering her since Sunday to ask Chase to be in the Secret Santa so they could draw names and get shopping.

"I like your hair," he said simply. Kimiko and Keiko had spent most of their Sunday planning out and trying out hair styles. Keiko had wanted to go fully festive and dye her hair red and green but Kimiko had talked her into saving it for the party. Kimiko's hair was currently four shaded of blue that started the darkest on the bottom and faded lighter as it reached the top of her head and finally going white on her bangs. Kimiko had been so proud of the color scheme that she'd kept it for the past few days, only changing the style she wore it in. Today was simple French braid down the back of her neck.

"Thanks," Kimiko said running a hand through her bangs. She may not like Chase Young in the way Keiko wanted her to but he had a presence about him that always made her nervous.

"You look good in anything blue," Chase continued while Kimiko turned back to her locker.

"Thanks," Kimiko said lamely again. Everyone said she looked good in blue, except for Rai. He agreed that she looked good in blue but thought she looked best in green. "Hey I've got a question for you," Kimiko said shutting her locker and turn back. When she saw she had his attention she nodded in the way she wanted to walk.

"What's your question?" Chase asked as they moved. Despite the school uniforms everyone had to wear Chase always seemed to work black into his outfit without getting into trouble.

"You know my friend Keiko?" Kimiko asked ignoring the looks they got. Chase didn't talk with many people, especially girls at this school so his conversation with Kimiko must have been historical. Chase nodded to answer Kimiko's question.

"She's your roommate too right," he asked.

"Yup and she was getting together a Secret Santa and wanted to know if you wanted be apart of it," Kimiko said in a rush.

"Secret Santa? That gift exchange thing?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, it's a small one though. Mostly just juniors."

"Then why are you inviting me?" Chase asked intrigued.

"I'm just the messenger," Kimiko said with a shrug.

"I don't think I should," Chase said after a moment's consideration, "I'm not exactly friends with your group."

"They're pretty accepting people. If you acted as relaxed around them as you do me then they'd probably really like you," Kimiko said honestly.

"I'm only relaxed when I have a goal I am working towards," Chase said simply.

"You have a goal with me?" Kimiko asked. See his expression that said 'are you really that naïve?' she blushed and made a tiny oh sound. Chase smiled his usually half smile at the sight of her.

"You're friends with Omi right?" Kimiko asked breaking the silence that had developed and choosing not to acknowledge what had just taken place. "And I know Jack Spicer knows you."

"Omi is alright," Chase admitted, "I like him. But Spicer is an insect."

"True," Kimiko agreed, "but for despite the fact that he is annoying he's got a good enough heart. He and Omi get along pretty well."

"I'll do your Secret Santa Kimiko," Chase said a moment later.

"That'll make Keiko happy," Kimiko said with a smile. "Can you meet tonight in the Common Room around seven? We have to do it early cause one of the day student's that's in it has to leave early."

"I'll be there," Chase promised stopping when Kimiko did.

"Ah this is my class so I guess I'll see you later," Kimiko said suddenly uncomfortable realizing Chase had just walked her to class.

"I know," he said softly making Kimiko's eyes widen. "I'll see you tonight." Kimiko watched him out of sight, twisting her lips in thoughtfulness as she did. 'That Chase Young,' she thought entering her class room 'is a weird one.' She'd just sat in her seat when Rai walked in looking confused.

"Did Chase Young just walk you to class?" he asked taking his seat in front of her. The school was so small that in nearly every class they took together Kimiko and Raimundo ended up sitting near one another.

"In a manner of speaking," Kimiko said not meeting Rai's eyes.

"Whatever," Rai said with a huff, "anyway is there a chance we could move the Secret Santa thing up an hour? Dyris want to try and get on the road earlier."

"But I just told Chase that we were meeting at seven," Kimiko said with a frown. "I guess I could track him down though."

"Chase Young is doing Secret Santa?" Rai asked surprised.

"Yeah, Keiko really wanted to invite him."

"What does she like him or something?" Rai asked surprised.

"No," Kimiko said confidently while pulling a notebook from her bag. She had a pretty big suspision that Keiko liked Jermaine but wasn't saying anything.

"Then why is he coming?" Rai asked.

"Does it matter?" Kimiko shot back. Rai looked like he wanted to respond but the teacher came in and cleared his throat loudly, signaling the start and cutting off Rai's chance to answer. Half way through the hour long class Rai felt Kimiko poke him from behind and he discreetly bent his hand back to accept the note she'd written for him. Unfolding the tiny folded strip of paper in his lap, under the cover of his desk Rai read Kimiko's tiny and neat handwriting that was a mixture of cursive and plain letters.

_If it really bothers you that much I can uninvited him- Kimiko_

Rai reversed the paper and wrote on the other side before handing it back to Kimiko when the teacher's back was turned.

_It's fine. Let him be a part of it. It'll be the highlight of Jack's life. He idolizes the guy._

Kimiko ripped a fresh square of paper from her notebook and wrote a reply.

_Sounds good._ _Now pay attention. We both need to do well on this final._

Rai smiled at the note knowing it was true. Math had never been either's favorite subject and this year's level seemed particularly hard. Rai sighed and resumed taking his notes but his mind was elsewhere. He quickly pushed the party from his mind and thought instead of the phone call he received from his mother late in the day on Monday. Money was tight in the Pedrosa household even with Rai on a full scholarship. Rai took odd jobs all over school to pay as much of his own expenses, and there were a lot when living in a city like New York, but his parents still felt the need to put some money in his bank account every month. Lately Rai had been noticing it was less and less. Then his mother called to tell him his oldest sister was getting married in the summer and that they couldn't afford to flying him back for both winter break and the wedding. Rai had spent the majority of the past few summer, staying at school and working to conserve money. Kimiko's father often offered to loan, if not give him some, or offered him the company jet but Rai had only accepted either offer only once. He felt bad, didn't want to leech off the Tohomiko's, but when his father had gotten hurt two years ago Kimiko had managed to get a private jet to fly Rai to Rio.

He thought about asking Kimiko if it was possible to use the company jet again but decided against it. It would just be easier to stay at the school for the nearly three weeks and just visit Jermaine and Dyris over the break. 'Better to not tell Kimiko and the others though,' Rai thought taking a peek behind him to where Kimiko was bent over her notes, 'they'd just get mad.'

He let his eyes sweep over his best friend's form one time before putting his mind to the class lecture. He did have a final thought though before he switched his mind into scholarly mode, 'she looks better in green.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I think Jack Spicer might have just wet himself," Clay said standing next to Kimiko. Kimiko turned her head to watch what Clay was looking at. Chase Young had just walked over to the group and Jack looked like a school girl in love. Kimiko laughed silently and nodded to Chase when he looked in her direction. He didn't look pleased about being there and Kimiko couldn't really blame him. If she had a stalker like Jack Spicer she'd avoid social gatherings as well. Kimiko glanced over to where Keiko was skillfully flirting with Jermaine. About an hour ago Keiko had come to claim a good spot in the Common Room for the Secret Santa meeting and Jermaine had joined her, not wanting to go all the way home only to have to turn back around. Kimiko had been conveniently busy with something in her room so the two were alone together.

Clay and Kimiko had arrived at nearly the same time in the lounge and after Kimiko had told him that Chase was coming Clay hadn't left her side, taking up the only space next to her on the couch. Clay was a protective brother figure to Kimiko and didn't like it when boys took an interest in her. Kimiko thought it was wasted energy since she wasn't planning on having that sort of relationship with Chase or any guys for that matter, at least not for the time being. Omi arrived with Ashley a minute later, surprising everyone that she'd even shown up, much less with Omi. Kimiko had been with friends at Ashley in middle school but the friendship had slowly faded into neutral acquaintance status.

"It's a Christmas miracle," Kimiko said to Clay referring to Ashley actually taking an interest in Omi.

"Sorry but I just don't trust that girl," Clay said looking disapprovingly.

"Do you trust anyone?" Kimiko asked sarcastically.

"Yeah and I guess she's ok. Just don't want to see the little guy's heart broke."

"Happens to everyone at some point in time," Kimiko said leaning forward, propping her elbows on her knees and cradling her head in her hands.

"Is everyone here?" Keiko asked a minute later.

"Just waiting on Rai and Dyris," Kimiko said annoyed that they had to wait for the girl when she was the one who wanted the meeting moved up.

"Speak of the devil," Clay said a second after Kimiko stopped speaking. Kimiko's eyes went to the door that Raimundo had just walked through, closely followed by Dyris. Kimiko looked over the leggy auburn haired beauty with her sea green eyes and slim figure. 'Don't dwell on it,' a voice in Kimiko's subconscious warned and Kimiko pushed it from her mind. 'I thought I was over this,' Kimiko thought, 'why's it all coming back now?' Kimiko looked over at Keiko who was shooting Dyris a dirty look and decided she needed to thank Keiko later for being such a good friend.

"Sorry we're late," Dyris said in her soft dream like voice, "I just wanted to show Rai a few things in the store." She didn't elaborate but Kimiko knew that Dyris had been pointing out things she'd like for Christmas. She'd done it on her birthday about two months ago. Kimiko fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"That's fine Dyris," Keiko said in a controlled voice that Rai glared at her for.

"No it's rude," Chase said surprising everyone.

'Wow this is going in the wrong direction,' Kimiko thought glancing over at Clay. He was often a peace maker on matters and Kimiko looked to him now for help.

"Why don't we just get going on the Secret Santa business," Clay suggested cutting off Dyris who was opening her mouth to say something.

"Sounds good," Keiko said opening a note book that she'd written the plans for the party down in. "You all know the way Secret Santa works?" she asked and when everyone nodded in agreement she continued. "So I was thinking we'd have the party where we exchange gifts on Friday of finals week. The last possible final is on Friday morning so unless you guys have got flights out of here before then should that work for everyone?" Kimiko wasn't sure when she was leaving yet. Her father hadn't answered her email yet and so far all her phone calls were going unanswered even though his secretary assured Kimiko that he was just busy. It was a busy time of year for the gaming company so Kimiko forgave her father.

'Doesn't matter what time I leave if I have the private jet,' Kimiko thought.

"Ok," Keiko continued, "does anyone have a range for a price limit?"

"Do we really need to have one?" Dyris asked hanging off Rai's arm.

"That's usually what happens with these kinds of things," Keiko said in a strained voice but this time it was better disguised.

"Phooey," Dyris said but didn't argue anymore.

"Any suggestions?" Keiko asked again.

"How about no more then twenty or twenty-five?" Kimiko suggested when no one else stepped up.

"No arguments?" Keiko asked and when no one spoke it up she made it official. "Ok then. Onto assignments." Keiko proceeded to pull out an envelope from the pages of her notebook, walk over to Clay, and swipe his hat off his head.

"Hey!" he protested watching her dumb the contents of the envelope, tiny folded bits of paper, into his beloved hat.

"Relax cowboy you'll get it back unharmed," Keiko assured and then shook the hat to mix the papers up even more. "Now everyone pick one and don't tell anyone. If you get your own name we'll redraw," Keiko said passing the hat around. By the time it came to Kimiko there were only two papers left, one for her and one for Clay. Kimiko selected her paper and then passed the hat back to its owner.

"Everyone happy?" Keiko asked and when no one objected she snapped her notebook close. "Meeting augured then. See you all later." Everyone dispersed after Keiko's dismissal, most opening their papers and either grinning like idiots or grimacing. Kimiko had peeked at hers to make sure it wasn't her name and had been happily surprised. Looking back over her shoulder she saw Rai walking at with Dyris who was frowning and Kimiko wondered whose name she pulled. Turning her head a little more Kimiko looked for Keiko who was talking to Jermaine again. 'Guess I'm waiting for her,' Kimiko thought walking toward the door that led to the girls' dorm.

"Off to study?" a voice asked and Kimiko glanced at her side where Chase had appeared.

"Yeah," Kimiko said lamely. The truth was she wanted try and get in contact with her father.

"All work and no play makes Kimiko a dull girl," Chase said surprising Kimiko. Chase had never struck Kimiko as a person who dropped sayings like that. "Can I interest you in coffee?" he asked.

'Shit,' Kimiko thought.

"Um, not tonight but maybe later this week or defiantly next week. I'll need it then," Kimiko said hoping that Chase would forget about it

"I'll hold you to that," Chase said walking away.

"That is a very, very weird guy," Clay said walking over to Kimiko.

"Eavesdropping is not a good habit to get into," Kimiko scolded unhappy that Clay had heard that.

"Don't worry," he promised when he saw her expression, "I won't tell anyone."

"Why should I care if you tell anyone," Kimiko snapped.

"Just know I won't," said the ever even tempered Clay.

"Hmm," Kimiko said before walking away. Clay knew Kimiko wasn't actually mad at him and Clay wasn't mad at Kimiko for her behavior. It was normal Kimiko reaction to things.

'As long as she doesn't decide she likes that Chase Young more then a friend things'll be fine,' Clay thought heading back for his own dorm. By this point in time Kimiko had reached her own room and was collapsing on her bed.

'Long day,' she thought thinking of all the work she still needed to do that night. Instead of getting to work though she pulled a tiny piece of paper out of her pocket, unfolded it, and studied the name on it- Raimundo Pedrosa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Still haven't heard from your dad?" Keiko asked a few days later. Despite the fact that it was a beautiful Saturday afternoon most every student on campus had confined themselves voluntarily to their rooms or the library for finals' prep.

"Yeah," Kimiko said as she finished typing out a third message to her father, "and I'm starting to get worried. I mean, I talk to his secretary and the housekeeper but both say he's just really busy. Something's wrong with the game consul they put out for Christmas."

"That sucks," Keiko sympathized before looking to her book again. Kimiko couldn't blame her. She should be studying as well but couldn't manage to concentrate.

'I need to clear my head,' Kimiko thought. She considered hitting Rai up for a run but didn't want to disturb him if he was studying. 'Rai,' she thought, 'I still need to get him a gift.' With that thought in mind Kimiko stood up and changed out of the comfy clothes she'd been hanging out in and switch to a pair of designer jeans and a light sweater.

"Where are you going?" Keiko asked watching as Kimiko flipped her hair up into an artsy bun.

"I still need to get my Secret Santa gift and I can't concentrate so I might as well go do that now and not waste my day."

"Guess I can't come then," Keiko said mournfully.

"One of us should get some studying done," Kimiko said with a smile. "Besides, what if I'm shopping for you?"

"One can only dream," Keiko joked and then turned back to her book. Grapping her purse Kimiko slipped out of the room. She had a pretty good idea of what to get Rai even if it didn't fall into the price range for gifts. She'd gotten the idea a few nights ago when she'd been working with Rai in the common room on their math homework.

_Mini-flashback_

"I left something in my room," Rai said about five minutes into their work, "I'll be right back."

"Can I come with you?" Kimiko asked following him. "I need to ask Clay something."

"I'm not sure if he'd there," Rai said looking nervous as he stood by the door to the boys' building. It wasn't taboo for girls to go to the guys' dorms but it was frowned upon. "But come on," he caved and Kimiko happily walked through the door he held open for her.

"Thanks," she told him as they climbed up the two flights to his room. "I haven't been to your room in a while," Kimiko observed, "anything different."

"Not that I know of," Rai said pushing his key into the lock. When it clicked open he once again pushed the door aside and ushered Kimiko through first. There was a clear divide in Clay and Rai's shared room. Though both sides were slightly messy, Clay's half was identifiable by the Texas paraphernalia and other various things from "the range". When Rai first started at school his room had been covered with pictures of soccer, surfing, his family, and Rio. There were still those things but in much smaller numbers. Now intermixed with parts of his younger years were pictures and things from his school years, aka a lot of pictures of him and Kimiko and the rest of their friends.

"Guess Clay isn't here," Rai said moving over to his desk and fishing through a drawer. Kimiko made and agreeable noise in her throat and moved over to Rai's dresser. There her eyes fell on a picture of Rai and Dyris from the start of the year banquet. Dyris was posing and Rai looked happy but Kimiko could tell he was uncomfortable which was odd for his playboy attitude. Kimiko picked up and studied the picture closer fighting a frown. Just a few days after this picture was taken Rai and Dyris had started officially going ok. Rai had run up to her room all excited to tell her. Keiko had been in the room at the time and tried to hide her shock. Kimiko had played the roll of the good friend by saying how happy she was for him. Right after that Keiko had asked if Kimiko was ok and the annoyance with that phrase had started. Pushing that memory from her mind Kimiko went to return the frameless picture to its spot when she noticed what had been propping it up. Laying the Dyris picture on the dresser Kimiko picked up the frame that the picture had been covering.

Kimiko smiled at the memory the picture held. It was a picture of her and Rai from freshman year's end of year dance. It was there first upper class dance and Kimiko was so excited about it she'd convinced Rai to dress in a suit and tie. The tie had lasted about five minutes in the heat of the rented ballroom but even without it Kimiko thought he looked very handsome. There hadn't been a dance that Rai and Kimiko hadn't been each others "date" for but with the junior prom coming up next term Kimiko had to wonder who'd she be going with.

The photographer had caught a perfect moment. Rai had some how managed to dip Kimiko low to the floor, one hand grasping hers and another slipped around her waist. Kimiko's free hand was on Rai's shoulder, her head thrown back in a laugh, and a leg pointed almost straight in the air for balance.

"I like that picture," Rai said coming over to se what she was looking at.

"Me too," Kimiko agreed and then smiled wryly. "If I remember correct a second after this picture was taken you fell on top of me and we landed on the floor."

"Hey I can't help it if you're too heavy to hold," Rai said with a smirk knowing it would set her off. It worked and a fuming Kimiko punched him solidly in the arm.

"You are a jerk Raimundo Pedrosa and I am not heavy," Kimiko said with a huff turning her back to him.

"Well let's see," Rai said and before Kimiko could stop him he grabber her around the waist with both arms and lifted. He had been planning on picking her up and pretending to buckle under her weight but even though she was very light he lost his balance. Stumbling backwards he tripped over some random item left on his floor and the two took a tumble onto the bed.

"Sorry," both yelled as Kimiko rolled off of Rai. The two looked at one another and started laughing hysterically.


	2. Chapter 2

Second part of the story that got cut off in the last upload. I hope this works!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Guess I am too heavy," Kimiko said after a minute or two of laughing.

"No," Rai assured her, "if anything you're too light. I'm just a klutz that trips over things he leaves on his floor."

"You're a walking accident," Kimiko agreed with a smile stretching out on the bed, suddenly sleepy.

"Yeah well you're no Grace," he said stretch out next to her and shifting so that his arm hooked under her shoulders and drew her closer.

"Never said I was," Kimiko argued glancing over at him and watching as the light caught the pendant he always wore. Turning on her side and propping herself on her elbow Kimiko picked the pendant up off his chest and studied it. "You've had this forever haven't you?"

"For as long as I can remember," Rai agreed. He didn't know where or when the pendant came to him but he didn't go a day without it.

"You need a new string or something for it," Kimiko said fingering the leather strip the pendent was currently tied, "this one is getting all tattered. It might break one day and then you could loose the pendent."

"Yeah," Rai agreed inspecting the pendant himself. "I've been meaning to get a stronger chain or something for it but it always slips my mind and I just keep tying it with string or leather or something."

"Hm," Kimiko said through closed lips. Her head had fallen on his shoulder and eyes were dropping shut as she unsuccessfully fought a yawn.

"Don't yawn" Rai said fighting his own as he spoke, "you'll make me sleepy."

"Hmm," Kimiko said again.

"Kim?" Rai asked when he got no further response.

"Just a little power nap Rai," she mumbled in a sleepy tone.

"You're bad for me," Rai said with a smile as his own eyes dropped closed.

'I know,' Kimiko thought silently to herself before slipping into sleep.

_End Flashback_

That had been on Thursday and since then Kimiko had decided to get Rai a nice chain for his beloved pendant. Her first thought had been to go to Tiffany's or some other high end jewelry store but decided against it knowing that if Rai found out she went there he'd be angry at her for "wasting money on him". So instead Kimiko headed to one of the department stores that dotted the city and headed for the jewelry counters. She wasn't sure what she was looking for but knew that when she saw it she'd know.

Four stores later Kimiko was starting to get discouraged. "How hard can it be to find a chain?" she asked herself allowed.

"Looking for something in particular?" a man behind the counter asked.

"Yeah," Kimiko said immediately liking him for some reason. "I'm looking for a chain for a friend of mine. He always wears this pendant but its usually on this ratty piece of leather string that he has to replace. I wanted to get him a nice chain for it."

"What kind of pendant?" the seller asked.

"Circle with a swirl carved into it."

"Color?"

"I guess I'd say it was yellow, not really gold thought. I don't know what material it's made out of," Kimiko told him watching the man's young face. He wasn't much older then Kimiko, either fresh out of college or still in it.

"You know I think I have just the thing," he said darting to the other side of the counter and motioning for Kimiko to stay put. Kimiko didn't get her hopes up though; multiple sales people had told her that already. When the salesman reappeared he held a plain white box no bigger then Kimiko's hand. Setting it on the counter he pulled the top of and pulled the contents out for her to see. He was right it was perfect.

"Is the length ok?" he asked concerned. When Kimiko nodded mutely he continued, "It's a type of bronze and the links are small but strong so it looks like a solid weave of metal. Here." He handed it to her and Kimiko inspected it herself. She could see the pendant hanging from the end and the whole thing hanging around Rai's neck.

"Its perfect," Kimiko said handing it back.

"And it's on sale," the man said repacking the chain.

"Even better," Kimiko said with a laugh.

"Would you like it gift wrapped?" he asked and Kimiko nodded. "You are my last customer of the day," he said happily before frowning, "shoot we're out of ribbon."

"Its ok," Kimiko assured him.

"No," the man insisted, "if you don't mind waiting I'll go and get some more."

"Sure," Kimiko said still liking the man. No sooner had he disappeared to get more ribbon then Kimiko heard her name being called.

"Kimiko?" a soft voice asked questioningly. Kimiko spun around managing to keep her smile on her face even when she realized who the voice belonged to.

"Oh hey Dyris," Kimiko said with a little wave.

"What are you doing here?" Dyris asked walking over to where Kimiko stood.

"Just getting some shopping done."

"Secret Santa shopping?" Dyris pressed

"Maybe," Kimiko said with a mysterious little smile.

"Come on you can tell me," Dyris said stepping closer and when Kimiko's lips remained sealed Dyris continued, "well then maybe you can help me. I have no idea what to get Rai for Christmas."

"He's hard to shop for," Kimiko agreed.

"Any ideas? What are you getting him?" Dyris asked.

"Not telling," Kimiko said with a glance in Dyris' direction, "I want to keep it a secret."

"You can trust me," Dyris said and Kimiko considered it. She was about to tell her no again when Kimiko's phone buzzed. Apologizing Kimiko looked at the number and then got excited when she recognized her father's number.

"I'm sorry I have to take this," Kimiko said.

"No problem," Dyris assured, "I'll see you later."

"Moshi, Moshi Papa," Kimiko answered when Dyris walked away. "Wait Dad," Kimiko said when she had trouble hearing him, "let me move somewhere quieter." Kimiko looked around for signs of her salesman but didn't see him. 'He'll hold it,' she thought darting to a quieter part of the store.

"Sorry Dad, go ahead," Kimiko said when she found a quiet corner.

"Kimiko! It's so good to hear your voice," her father said from halfway around the world.

"Yours too Papa," Kimiko said happily, "you've been so busy lately. I can't remember the last time we talked."

"I know I know," her father apologized, "things have been so crazy. I got all of your phone messages though. I'm sorry you won't be seeing you for Christmas."

"Why wouldn't you see me at Christmas?" Kimiko asked suddenly nervous.

"Well you never answered my emails so I just assumed," her father trailed off.

"I sent you an email last week!" she said surprised.

"Oh no," her father said on the other end. "We had a major crazy with the computers here last week. Your email must have been lost."

"But I've sent you others," Kimiko said suddenly scared.

"I had to move to a reserved email account. Surly my secretaries told you?"

"No Poppa, nothing," Kimiko said. "Can I still come home? Is that a problem?"

"The company get has been booked up for the Christmas holiday," he father said sadly, "but I'll see if I could get you on a commercial plane or a friends' plane."

"Ok Dad," Kimiko said softly, "please let me know."

"I will Kimiko. I'm sorry but I cannot talk any longer."

"It's alright Dad. I've got something to do anyway."

"I love you Kimiko," her father said sincerely.

"I love you too Dad. Bye," Kimiko said before hanging up. She began to worry if she'd not make it home for Christmas after all but pushed those thoughts from her mind deciding to deal with it when it became a problem. Walking back to the jewelry counter she saw a new girl where her salesman had been.

"Um excuse me," Kimiko said catching her attention, "there was a man working here. Is he still around?"

"Phil?" the girl questioned. "He just left."

"Did he leave something for me?" Kimiko asked.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"A customer he was helping," Kimiko bristled slightly, "I was about to buy a bronze chain from him."

"Oh that thing," the girl suddenly seemed to realize what Kimiko was talking about. "Sorry, I just sold it."

"What!?!?" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Sorry," the girl said obviously not meaning it, "I didn't realize it was on hold."

"Wasn't it gift wrapped? Isn't that a pretty good indication someone was about to buy it?" Kimiko asked fighting her temper.

"Phil just said to give it to the girl waiting at the counter and told me to tell her good luck, didn't really get that part though."

"And there was a girl waiting at the counter that bought it?" Kimiko asked surprised.

"Yeah, after she made sure what it was," the girl said looking bored.

"Do you have anymore of those chains?" Kimiko asked her eyes sweeping the glass displays.

"Sorry, everything in this section was the last of what he had in stock."

"Oh," Kimiko said disappointed, "thanks anyway." Kimiko walked away feeling more down then she had in a long time. Trying to get her sprits up Kimiko set off to check a few more stores but by the time the sun set in the earlier evening she had come up empty handed.

'What am I going to do now?' she thought looking at the sky. 'No flight home, no gift for Rai and only five days to get everything done. I'm doomed'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You still don't have anything for your Secret Santa?" Keiko asked Thursday afternoon while dying her hair red and green.

"I just haven't found anything good yet," Kimiko said with a sigh. She hadn't told Keiko about the department story jewelry incident or the fact that she still didn't have a flight home. If she did tell Keiko, Kimiko had visions of the girl stuffing her into a suitcase and flying back to Japan that way. Though her immediate family, her mom and dad, lived in the states Keiko's family always flew back to Kyoto to visit her grown brother and grandparents that still lived in Japan.

"Well you're going to have to settle, the party is a twelve sharp tomorrow," Keiko scolded.

"I know, I know" Kimiko assured her before hopping off her bed. "I'm going to go talk to Rai," Kimiko decided aloud.

"Sounds good, tell him I said hi," Keiko said her focus on her hair. Kimiko walked out and headed toward the boys' dorms. Walking up to his room she was surprised to see the door open. A laugh from within told her why- Dyris was visiting. Kimiko was considering turning around and heading back to her room when Clay spotted her peeking in.

"Well hey Kimiko," he said looking up from the book he was studying.

"Hey Clay," Kimiko responded. Both Dyris and Rai turned from where they sat on the bed to look at Kimiko. It was hard for Dyris to do since she was practically sitting on Rai's lap. "Hey Rai, hey Dyris," Kimiko greeted.

"Hey Kimiko," Rai said with a smile, "what are you doing here?"

"Study break," Kimiko said with an indifferent shrug, "I thought I'd come visit."

"Well I was here to give Raimundo his present for Christmas only to realize I need to get him another one for under the tree," Dyris said snuggling closer to Rai.

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asked confused.

"Rai didn't tell you?" Dyris asked as Rai opened his mouth to reply. "He's staying here for Christmas and his going to spend the holidays with me!"  
"Rai?" Kimiko asked confused. "You told me a little while ago that you were going home for break."

"Yeah well my sister got engaged and it was either fly back for the wedding or fly home for Christmas," Rai said with a shrug turning his eyes away. He was expecting Kimiko to yell and was surprised when she didn't. She was just staring at him a shocked look on her face. But her eyes weren't on his face but his chest area, or at least what could be seen of it. Dyris was pressed into him covering nearly every square inch.

"Wha, what's that on you neck," Kimiko struggled to say.

"Oh this?" Rai said picking up his pendent to show off the new chain it hung on. "Dyris got it for me for Christmas. Nice huh? We were just talking about this the other day. Kimiko?" he asked concerned realizing she was having an unusual reaction to the pendant. Her mouth had gone from being open with shock to drawn tight, as if she was keeping something in and her eyes were tearing up. "Kim?" he asked again trying to discreetly push Dyris off so he could see if Kimiko was ok.

"Its nothing," Kimiko said in a shaky voice suddenly looking at the floor, "I've to go." She then turned and rushed from the room.

"Kimiko!" Rai yelled after her jumping up and practically dumping Dyris in the process. By the time he made it to the door Kimiko was already gone from sight.

"You should go check on her," Clay encourage from behind. "Something set her off."

"I'm sure she's fine," Dyris said. "It's probably just stress from the finals."

"Yeah," Rai agreed though he was unsure.

"Go check on her Rai," Clay said suddenly sounding angry.

"Trust me," Dyris said, "she just needs some space."

"You think?" Rai asked turning back into the room.

"I know," Dyris assured.

"You are a grade A idiot Rai," Clay said gathering some of his things, stuffing them into his back pack and storming out.

"Seems like everyone is a tad cranky and a tad over worked," Dyris said sweetly.

"Finals can do that," Rai said in a distracted tone. Dyris pulled him down so he was sitting on the bed again.

"Forget about finals," Dyris urged. "They're done tomorrow and then we can spend the whole break together."

"Yeah," Rai said with a smile in her direction but his mind only on Kimiko.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I hate that girl, I hate that girl, I hate that girl," Keiko repeated over and over again the next morning as she and Clay walked toward their philosophy final.

"I can' believe that she'd buy that chain out from under Kimiko like that," Clay said with a shake of his head. Keiko had gotten him up to speed on everything last night after Kimiko had burst into their room, full of tears and telling Keiko what had happened.

"Believe it," Keiko said looking angry. "What a rotten awful girl."

"I don't like to talk unkindly of people behind their backs, especially women but she is about as evil as a Black Widow Spider," Clay agreed.

"What did Rai say when you told him?" Keiko asked. The two had agreed that even though Kimiko said she just wanted to forget about it, Raimundo need to know.

"Didn't believe me," Clay said with a shake of his head. "I left last night after the Kimiko thing but he wasn't in a good mood when I got back. I think he and Dyris fought."

"I wouldn't mind taking a wack at her," Keiko said looking stormy and Clay smiled.

"You've been living with Kimiko too long. You're starting to act and look like her," Clay observed.

"I don't think that's a bad thing," Keiko said thrusting her chin out.

"Neither do I," Clay agreed.

"Clay! Keiko!" Omi's familiar voice called and the two stopped to locate the short boy in the crowd. They spotted Jermaine first and then Omi who led the way.

"What's up guys?" Keiko asked. She wanted to tell the two what had happened with Kimiko but they looked like they had news.

"Kimiko just dropped this off to me with her apologizes after her last final," Omi said holding up a large brown envelope.

"What is it?" Keiko asked concerned.

"I guess her dad managed to get her a flight home but it was leaving this afternoon so she couldn't stay for the party," Jermaine explained.

"What do you mean?" Keiko asked confused.

"Her father's company jet was all booked up this week so she couldn't get home that way and I guess all the commercial flights were filled so she wasn't going to have to stay here for the holidays. But I guess her dad managed something cause she left a little while ago," Jermaine said wondering why this looked like it was new information to Keiko and Clay.

"She didn't tell me any of that," Keiko said feeling hurt.

"Kimiko told me to apologize for that," Omi said. "She did not want you to be worried."

"Selfless as ever," Clay said pushing his hate back and scratched his forehead.

"Yes," Omi agreed handing the envelope to Keiko. "This is for Kimiko's Secret Santa though she didn't tell me who it was."

"Process of elimination will take care of that," Jermaine said turning toward the building that held their classrooms, "now lets going or we'll miss our last final." The others reluctantly agreed and turned to start walking. Jermaine peered back though and saw a familiar pair of pig tails disappearing into the crowd.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sitting alone in a coffee house Kimiko went over the plan in her head again. Her package had made it to Keiko along with the story that she had gotten a ride home. That wasn't a total lie. Her father had called that morning to say that the company jet could take her home but it was on a tight schedule. It needed to be back in New York by the next morning, just enough time to go to Japan and back. Kimiko had been ecstatic to get away but thought of something after that. She still didn't have a present for Rai. After thinking long and hard on that Kimiko had decided what to do. A quick call to her father and to the pilot of the private jet had taken care of matters. When Rai received his present at the party he'd have two hours to get packed and get to the airport. The plane would then take him to Rio and be back to New York in time to pick up its next line of customers.

Kimiko sighed. She knew that Rai would never accept the offer straight from her, especially if he knew it meant her not making it home for Christmas. But Kimiko would catch a flight home early next week and be in Japan to spend New Years with her father. She'd just stay in the dorm until then and no one would be the wiser. Kimiko sighed again and looked at her watch. It was just noon now which meant the Secret Santa party was just starting. Everyone not staying over break had to be out of the dorms by five so she had a fair amount of time to kill. 'Where to after this?' Kimiko wondered staring down the hot chocolate in front of her. No answer came.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Present exchange time," Keiko called out catching eveyone's attention. The party had been going quite successful considering the all out scream fest that Keiko and Dyris had gotten into. Keiko hadn't cared about Rai at that point in time, just wanted to defend Kimiko. Much to her surprise after learning about the chain incident Ashley had also come to Kimiko's defense. Ashley and Dyris were about to get into an all out brawl when Rai had silence them with a yell, then broke up with Dyris. After a choice curse words Dyris had stormed out and Rai had let out a huge sigh before turning to the party and asking what there was to eat. After that the party had gone off without a hitch and even Chase Young seemed to be having a good time despite the lack of Kimiko. That had disappointed Rai.

"I wanted to apologize to her," he told the others not citing a specific offense.

"Call her when she gets off the plane," Keiko suggested and Rai had silently agreed.

"Everyone have their gifts?" Keiko asked looking around.

"I've got the one I was suppose to give to Kimiko," Jack said hold up the poorly wrapped box.

"I'll make sure she gets it after break," Keiko said picking it up and wondering what the heck Spicer had come up with.

"I don't have a gift," Rai said not putting two and two together.

"Well then this is yours," Keiko said pulling the brown envelope from her bag and handing it to Rai. "I guess Kimiko was your Secret Santa."

"I guess," Rai said turning the packet over in his hands. He then realized everyone was staring at him. "What?"

"Well open it," Omi urged. Everyone seemed to be interested in the contents of the sealed envelope. Rai looked at everyone oddly and then pulled out a pocket knife and cut a line in the top. He then fished out the contents, his eyes widening when he realized what it was.

"It's a ticket to Rio," he breathed in surprise.

"That's so not in the price limit," Keiko muttered.

"There's a note on top that says 'sorry its not in the price limit Keiko'," Rai said holding the piece of paper out for Keiko to see.

"She's good," Keiko observed. Rai ignored her and picked up a folded piece of paper with his name written in Kimiko's hand writing on the front. Opening it up he walked away from prying eyes to read what Kimiko had written.

_Rai-_

_Sorry I couldn't be there to give you this in person. I had another gift in mind for you but decided at the last minute that this was the best gift I could give, even if it does fall outside the price limit.(Again tell Keiko I'm sorry about that) I hope you have great holiday and give my love to your wonderful family. I'll see you in the next term,_

_-Love Kimiko_

Rai grinned when he read her note, feeling a warmth spread through him that he always associated with Kimiko. Looking at the flight information Rai hurried to say his goodbyes to everyone at the party.

"Why the rush?" Clay asked.

"I've only got two hour before the plane leaves," he said with a smile, "I'm going home!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"That's a pretty amazing thing you did for Raimundo," a familiar voice said from behind, startling Kimiko.

"Jermaine! You sacred me," Kimiko said then suddenly realized she'd been caught.

"You shouldn't day dream when you're alone in the city," he said taking a seat on the bench beside her. She'd been watching the boats go by in the harbor and starting at the Statue of Liberty.

"How'd you find me?" she asked once he settled.

"Took me a while," Jermaine said but I narrowed it down. He then grew more sober. "You gave up your flight home for Raimundo didn't you?" Kimiko only nodded. "That's possibly one of the greatest things I've ever heard. They're gong to make a Christmas made for TV movie out of this story." Kimiko laughed and seeing that Jermaine continued. "I see it now, Lucy Lu can play you and they'll call it The Secret Santa Sacrifice."

"Secret Snowflake Sacrifice," Kimiko corrected with a smile, "we must be PC now don't we."

"True, true," Jermaine agreed. There was silence then and the two just watched the water.

"Snowflakes are funny things," Kimiko said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Jermaine asked.

"When they're falling from the sky they seem so simple, just little balls of white fluff. But if you look at them closely they're so complicated."

"A good metaphor for life," Jermaine observed.

"I wish it would snow," Kimiko said longingly. Maybe if the city was covered in white she wouldn't feel so gloomy.

"Maybe you'll get your Christmas wish," Jermaine said feeling the wind pick up.

"I already got my wish," Kimiko said confidently. Jermaine put a comforting arm around her.

"Yeah well you deserve two."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Welcome aboard Mr. Pedrosa," the pilot said as Rai moved up into the tiny jet.

"Call me Rai," he said with smile. The plane's co-pilot said a polite hello and then returned to his work. The only attendant on the plane told Rai he could choose any seat he wanted. "Kinda seems like a waste since I'm the only one this plane," Rai said looking around.

"It would have been just as empty if Ms. Tohomiko was on board," the pilot said sitting down.

"Yeah well she got an earlier flight so," Rai trailed off not really sure where he was going with that.

"Ms. Tohomiko got another flight?" the pilot said surprised. "Huh, when she called me this morning to tell me you were taking her seat on the plane she didn't mention that she had another flight lined up."

"Wait? What?" Rai asked confused.

"Ms. Tohomiko was supposed to fly to Japan in this time slot. The plane is all booked up by associates of the company for the next few weeks. As far as I know she isn't heading home until near New Years."

"So you are telling me," Rai said slowly, "that Kimiko is still in New York City? She can't go home because she gave her flight up for me?"

"Yeah kid," the pilot said concerned, "you ok?"

"I have to get off this plane," Rai said suddenly jumping up. The door was still open so Rai darted for it.

"Whoa kid!" the pilot called. "Are you saying you aren't going to Rio?"

"Are you crazy? I've got to find Kimiko!" Rai yelled back. "Send my bag back to Mercer Academy please."

"Odd kid," the pilot said leaning back in his seat. "But at least I get the night off."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Central Park seemed unusually quite for some reason. Kimiko navigated her way through the large part aware of her surroundings but still somehow in a daze. She and Jermaine had talked for a while and the boy had offered multiple times to let her spend the holidays with his family. Kimiko promised to keep it in mind but she knew that she probably wouldn't intrude on Jermaine's family festivities. She knew that Christmas was important to his family and didn't want to disturb them. Christmas in Japan was nothing like the celebration that occurred in America. It was a special time of year but not everyone was Christian in Japan. Most people observed the holiday and exchanged gifts but Christmas Eve was actually the biggest date night of the year. New Years was the time to spend with family and she'd be with her father for that. So why was she so down?  
'Because things will never be the same again,' Kimiko thought. 'Between what happened with Dyris yesterday and my feelings I'll be surprised if he even wants to talk to me again.' Kimiko smiled as she rounded a curve in the trail. 'I wonder if that idiot will even realize what I did. Hopefully not, its better if he thinks I'm in the air heading for Japan.'

Kimiko sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day and looked at her watch. It was nearing six and the dorms would be empty. 'I should head back and warm up,' Kimiko thought and then her stomach growled.

"Maybe get some food on the way," she said aloud and started walking toward the school.

"KIMIKO!" a voice suddenly yelled and Kimiko whirled around.

"Raimundo?" Kimiko questioned unsure if her eyes were playing tricks on her. When he got within a few feet of her she realized that they weren't and that the real Raimundo Pedrosa was striding purposefully toward her. "What are you doing here?" she asked when he was in hearing range. "You're gong to miss the flight!"

He stopped inches from her, his face red from the wind, running, and yelling. His lungs burned with the coldness of the air and he'd left his jacket on the plane so he was both chilled and hot at the same time. But for all the discomforts that ran through him he only had one thought in mind. Something seemed to take possession of his body and his arms suddenly reached out and grabbed Kimiko pulling her close. Kimiko gave cry of protest that Rai ignored as his mouth descended on hers. Both had had kissed before but none like this. Kimiko went limp, then only thing keeping her from sneaking to the ground was Raimundo's arms around her. She felt light headed but more alive and aware then in her whole life. Rai was enthralled with her lips, some how they were both soft and strong and pressed back into him with as much fervor as he gave her. He'd always known that she fit well with him but holding her, pressed this closely and intimately to her, was entirely different. Her body was completely molded to him like it had been made only for this. And maybe it had.

All too soon Raimundo broke the kiss but pressed his forehead to her, not moving another inch from her or her warmth. Kimiko seemed to get her feet under her finally but continued to stay pressed close to him. But as perfect as this all seemed Kimiko knew it was wrong and after savor it for a moment more pulled away. Rai looked at her surprised.

"What are you doing here Rai?" Kimiko asked seriously, trying to wipe the kiss from her mind.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing here? I'm looking for you. I can't believe you gave up your trip home for me," Rai said looking at her eyes. He could tell she was fighting back tears.

"Happy Christmas," she said biting back a sob.

"Kimiko," Rai said moving to hold her again but she stepped away.

"You have a girlfriend Rai," Kimiko said sternly.

"No I don't we broke up," Rai told her.

"Don't lie Rai," Kimiko said with a shake of her head.

"I'm not lying," Rai yelled back. "I just did something I should have a long time ago."

"If this is about the chain thing," Kimiko started but Rai cut her off.

"This just about that," Rai said praying to every God he could think of that this would get through Kimiko's stubbornness. "I'm here because it took me this long to realize that you are my real family. No one has ever done even half the things you've done for me. Kimiko you're amazing and I was just too much of an idiot to realize that it went beyond friendship. I guess I was afraid of losing that friendship but I am gaining so much more."

As Rai spoke tears began to leak from Kimiko's eyes.

"Can I say something totally corny and cliché that you probably won't even believe," Rai asked her stepping closer.

"You can try," Kimiko said with a laugh. His arms wrapped around her waist, drawing her closer.

"I've loved you from the moment I met you but didn't acknowledge it cause I'm an idiot," Rai said with a charming smile. Kimiko laughed and buried her face in his sweater.

"Can I say something totally cliché and corny that you probably won't believe," Kimiko copied his line.

"I doubt I won't believe it," Rai told her give her a little squeeze of encouragement.

"I've love you from the moment I met you too but I was too sacred to do anything about it," Kimiko said happily. Rai bent his head and kissed her lightly.

"I'm glad we both wised up," Rai said breathing her in.

"I never thought I'd be good enough for you," Kimiko said quietly.

"That's one of the stupidest things I've ever heard. I know I'll never be worthy of you but I'll always try," Rai said the first thing that popped into his head. "That was pretty corny too huh?"

"No," Kimiko said with a shake of her head raising on her toes to kiss him lightly, "it was perfect."

And then it started to snow…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pretty corny and cheesy ending I just had to end it happily. I just had to!! Anyway this was a loooooong one-shot (just over 25 pages long!) and is my Christmas gift to you. I hope you all enjoyed. I did some minor editing but will probably repost it completely edited at some point in time. I hope you all have a safe and wonderful and of course happy holidays with the ones you love. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!


End file.
